Amigos Apaixonados
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Após despedir-se de Ash e Brock e seguir sua jornada nos torneios da liga Johto, May começa a perceber que sua antiga rivalidade com Drew não esta tão forte como antigamente. E ao mesmo tempo Drew descobre que seu sentimento pela garota é muito mais do que rivalidade. Em um festival da cidade de Cianwood, ambos finalmente entregam-se a esse sentimento. (MayxDrew)
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Pokémon e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**N/A:** Vim trazer-lhes minha primeira fic. de Pokémon, ela será postada aqui e no site Nyah Fanfiction, se a verem em qualquer outro site que não sejam esses denunciem.

A fanfic vai ter apenas dois capítulos, era para ser uma one shot, mas como terá a versão narrada pelos dois achei que ficaria estranho mudar a narração no meio do capítulo.  
O primeiro capítulo é narrado pelo Drew, eu tentei manter um pouco da personalidade dele, espero que tenha conseguido.  
Espero seus mais sinceros comentários sobre a fic.  
Kissus e nos vemos no próximo capítulo :)

* * *

_**"Amigos Apaixonados"**_

_**Capítulo I**_

E lá estava ela, treinando com seu Glaceon para mais uma apresentação do torneio, como essa garota havia mudado, o tempo muitas vezes faz bem as pessoas, não consigo acreditar que a garota que hoje vejo diante de mim se tornou tão forte, confiante e experiente em batalha, não se parece em nada com aquela menininha medrosa, chorona e desajeitada que conheci há quatro anos.

E aqui estou eu, encostado em uma árvore a observando de longe, como faço a muito tempo, e só me dei conta disto após uma discussão com Soledad, que irritada comigo me disse.

_"Até quando vai negar seus sentimentos por ela? Está na cara que você esta apaixonado!"_

Passei alguns meses refletindo sobre as palavras dela, e por causa disso acabei percebendo algo diferente em mim sempre que estou perto dessa bendita garota, não precisou de muito tempo para eu constatar que Soledad estava certa.

Um barulho forte tirou-me de meus pensamentos, e quando olhei para o lugar de onde veio só tive tempo de lançar minha pokebola.

— Absol vai, lâmina de vento!

Naquele instante meu pokemon lançou seu ataque rumo aos cacos de gelo que vinham em minha direção, quando os ataques colidiram o gelo se despedaçou causando uma fina garoa no local.

— Nossa! Essa foi por pouco, me desculpe.

Ouvi aquela voz familiar se aproximando, e ergui meu olhar para encarar as orbes azuis surpresas de sua dona.

— Uma bela maneira de dizer olá.

Respondi com um sorriso irônico, que ao ser notado por ela, retrucou-me com o cenho franzido.

— Drew! O que faz aqui?

— O mesmo que você creio eu.

— Então também vai participar do torneio? Que ótimo! Eu aposto que dessa vez vou te vencer!

Uma luz muito atraente brilhou nos olhos da May naquele momento, tive que me concentrar muito para não puxa-la para mais perto de mim ali mesmo, remexi no cabelo um pouco irritado com o meu nervosismo crescente, e lhe dei um sorriso fraco para disfarçar meu incomodo, tenho certeza de que ela percebeu, pois na mesma hora desfez seu semblante alegre e passou a me fitar preocupada, para quebrar o silêncio esmagador que se formou entre nós, entreguei a ela uma rosa vermelha e logo após me despedi com a desculpa de que precisava treinar.

— Te vejo no torneio. – Respondi e a vi sorrir ao cheirar a flor.

**_ X _**

O dia seguinte passou-se rapidamente, assim como as lutas e apresentações do torneio, com notas excelentes e partidas vitoriosas cheguei a final contra ninguém menos do que May, ela estava radiante naquela fantasia de Odalisca, e precisei de toda a concentração do mundo para evitar olha-la o tempo todo.

O sinal da partida soou retirando-me de meus devaneios, e nossos pokemons foram lançados de suas pokebolas, escolhi a Roselia e May o Beautifly. Passaram-se longos 4 minutos e faltava pouco para o fim da batalha, eu havia conseguido uma vantagem nos pontos de May, mas ela estava com um olhar tão obstinado, que por um momento me senti intimidado.

— Beautifly, vento de prata.

Ela lançou seu ultimo ataque e fiz o mesmo, gritando para Roselia atacar com a dança de pétalas, os ataques se chocaram porém para a minha surpresa, o Beautifly havia usado a investida logo após o vento de prata, e acertou em cheio a Roselia deixando-a nocauteada. May comemorou sua vitória animadamente, fiquei realmente feliz por sua evolução, antes de sair do campo de batalha a parabenizei pela luta, e ela corou.

_"Por que me hipnotiza assim May?"_

— Nos vemos no festival hoje a noite?

Perguntou-me com a voz muito baixa, notei que ela estava envergonhada, pois a todo momento seu olhar fitava o chão.

— Estarei lá.

Minha resposta a fez erguer os olhos azuis, e quando encontraram os meus fizeram-me perder o chão, naquele momento parecia que ela conseguia ver através de mim, timidamente a vi dar dois passos em minha direção e sorrindo estendeu a mão, e só ai percebi que ela sabia sobre a rosa que eu escondia atrás das costas.

— São para o Beautifly certo?

— Não. – Corei um pouco e virei meu rosto ao entregar-lhe a rosa. — Essas são para você.

E mais uma vez ela conseguiu me hipnotizar com o seu lindo rosto envergonhado.

— O-Obrigada...

— Foi uma ótima batalha, você melhorou muito.

Fui sincero e ela se surpreendeu, me senti um pouco ofendido com o seu olhar espantado e incrédulo para mim, até parece que eu não sei reconhecer o esforço dos outros.

— Nossa Drew, se eu não estivesse diante de você não acreditaria no que disse. Nunca pensei que você fosse me elogiar desse jeito.

— Não é pra tanto também, você ainda precisa melhorar em algumas coisas.

Não posso dar meu braço a torcer posso? _Maldito orgulho._

— É... você tem razão. Mas mesmo assim estou muito feliz por ter ganho, sinto que estou cada vez mais perto de me tornar uma top coordenadora!

— Para isso antes vai ter que passar por mim. – Sorri e coloquei uma mexa do seu cabelo castanho para trás, aquilo a deixou novamente com as bochechas avermelhadas. — Bom nos vemos mais tarde futura top coordenadora.

* * *

N/F: Comentem e me contem o que acharam do capítulo plis *-* 


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A:** Esse é o ultimo capítulo e será inteiramente narrado pela May, haverão algumas partes da música "Friends In Love" da cantora Mia Rose, a letra será destacada então acho que ninguém vai se confundir.  
Bom o capítulo foi escrito com muita dedicação e espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem :)

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**(Final)**_

_**.**_

Porque estou tão nervosa? _Calma May, calma, vai dar tudo certo!_

Já é a quinta vez que encaro meu reflexo no espelho, e pela quinta vez troco de roupa, droga porque nada fica bom em mim? Enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro, mal notei meu lindo skitty todo feliz em cima da cama.

— Acha que eu estou bonita?

Perguntei e o vi pular ainda mais, acho que isto foi um sim, terminei meu ultimo retoque e espero que tenha ficado bom, eu nunca deixei meu cabelo solto desse jeito sem usar a bandana e também nunca usei essa blusa laranja, sempre gostei dessa cor e acho que ela me caiu bem, espero que o skitty tenha razão.

Ao sair do hotel segui para o festival, me encantei com cada enfeite e decoração da cidade, caminhei pelas ruas e não resisti em parar em cada barraquinha de comida que encontrei, todas elas tinham um cheiro delicioso. Foi enquanto comia meu saboroso dango que ouvi a voz dele me chamando, e quase morri engasgada quando engoli de uma só vez o bolinho que tinha na boca.

— May? Você esta bem?

Ele correu ao meu encontro e no minuto em que me alcançou começou a bater levemente em minhas costas, e enquanto me auxiliava a desengasgar notei por um breve momento seu olhar cheio de preocupação, isso me fez pensar no que o Harley me disse uma vez.

_"Não vê que tudo isso que ele faz com você é porque gosta? Acha que ele ia te provocar e com isso te deixar mais obstinada a melhorar se não se importasse com você? Aquele moleque esta caidinho por você sua boba!"_

Não tive muito tempo para continuar pensando nisso, porque naquele momento me concentrei em desentalar o nó de farinha preso em minha garganta, após alguns minutos tossindo igual uma louca consegui engolir o bendito bolinho e percebi que a minha pseudo-morte por engasgamento, havia atraído a atenção de todos a nossa volta. Quando tornei a olhar para o Drew ele estava visivelmente mais calmo, toda a sua atenção comigo fez meu coração palpitar.

— Eu estou bem. – Falei quando consegui recuperar o ar.

— Quer me matar de susto sua doida?

Nunca tinha visto o Drew tão apavorado, e eu não soube se ficava feliz por sua preocupação comigo ou se ficava brava por ele me repreender daquele jeito.

— Já disse que eu estou bem, não foi nada eu só...

— Só come feito uma louca.

Me corrigiu, e em seguida fiz uma careta mostrando a língua para ele, aquilo o fez sorrir, um sorriso lindo que sempre me deixa boba, sorriso que nos últimos anos vinha mostrando com frequência para mim, acho que corei enquanto o admirava, seus olhos verdes me observavam analíticos, e eu sempre acabo ficando vermelha sob seu olhar, _malditos hormônios!_

— May...

Sua voz sussurrada tão sedutoramente em meus ouvidos me deixou arrepiada, paralisei e o vi aproximar-se cada vez mais, uma de suas mãos tocou meu rosto e a outra pousou em meu cabelo, com o contato de sua pele senti cada centímetro do meu corpo se energizar automaticamente e meu rosto queimou como brasa.

— O-oi...

Gaguejei, e minha mente gritou insultos que eu merecia, _como eu posso ser tão ridiculamente retardada?_

— Queria saber o que você fez a mim.

Aquela pergunta estranha me alarmou, talvez pelo choque da surpresa finalmente consegui controlar a tremedeira nas pernas e tentei encara-lo, quando olhei seu rosto vi que ele não estava apenas brincando comigo, seu olhar era diferente, juro que pude sentir carinho emanando deles.

— O que eu fiz?

Minha curiosidade estava no auge, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia extasiada com a aproximação dele e de suas mãos acariciando-me.

— Fez eu me sentir assim, atraído, hipnotizado...

**"_Stop speaking through the lines and say it bluntly_**

_Pare falar nas entrelinhas e diga logo sem rodeios._

**_I'm tired of reading through your smiles to see the truth behind_**

_To cansada de ter que ler as verdades através do seu sorriso_

**_This circle of two that's leaving me always hoping_**

_Esse circulo de dois que me deixa sempre esperançosa"_

Ele só pode estar brincando comigo, aquele não é o Drew que eu conheço, alias é sim, é o Drew convencido, egocêntrico e que sempre gostou de me provocar, isto sem duvidas deve ser mais uma armação dele, mas eu não vou cair nessa.

— Eu não sei do que você esta falando.

— Não sabe? Deixe-me lhe mostrar então...

E naquele momento ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, instantaneamente fechei os olhos tentando conter a vergonha e a aceleração do meu coração, esperei pelo toque dos seus lábios e apenas senti algo gelado tocar meu queixo, abri os olhos de súbito e vi a rosa tocando-me a pele, como eu havia suspeitado o Drew sempre foi e sempre vai ser um idiota.

— Me desculpe.

Ele me disse sem jeito, e não consegui mais encara-lo, me senti tão envergonhada que abaixei a cabeça e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Sou tão ingênua e burra, porque raios eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar? Porque eu fui tão inocente ao ponto de imaginar que ele gostava de mim? E porque mesmo assim continuo apaixonada por ele?

Todos aqueles pensamentos começaram a turbilhar em minha mente, e estava prestes a chorar quando senti novamente as mãos dele acariciarem meu rosto, aos poucos forçando-me a erguer a face até ele.

— Me desculpe.

Tornou a dizer com mais convicção, tentei responde-lo mas as palavras não saíram, naquele momento as lágrimas já deslizavam em meu rosto e apenas fechei os olhos evitando ao máximo olha-lo.

— Me desculpe por não perceber antes, desculpe por não lhe dizer e por esconder o quanto estou apaixonado por você.

Antes que eu pudesse processar a informação, meus lábios foram pegos de surpresa pela maciez e calor dos lábios dele, meu coração voltou a pulsar freneticamente e todo o meu rosto esquentou, nunca havia beijado ninguém antes e não fazia ideia do que fazer, senti Drew pedir passagem com sua língua e cedi facilmente, ao tocar-lhe com a minha um turbilhão de sensações gostosas percorram-me e deixei-me levar pelos seus lentos movimentos, não sei quanto tempo se passou depois disso, só sei que quando paramos eu me sentia nas nuvens.

**"_And then i would tell you all the things_**

_Aí eu te diria todas as coisas_

**_That i have been down to let you know_**

_Que eu quero que você saiba_

**_And we could actually be something more than..._**

_E a gente realmente poderia ser mais que..._

**_Friends in love_**

_Amigos apaixonados."_

**_ X _**

Hoje faz um ano desde o festival de Cianwood, minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma depois daquela noite, depois daquele beijo... Atualmente continuo minha jornada por Johto, mas não estou mais sozinha, pois faz exatamente um ano que Drew e eu começamos a namorar, ele apesar de agora ser um top coordenador, sempre me vê competir nos torneios e me acompanha nas minhas apresentações. Treinamos juntos e graças a isso melhorei muito minhas habilidades, sei que estou cada vez mais perto de me tornar uma top coordenadora, assim como ele.

— Vamos May! Lance um ataque, não se distraia.

— Desculpe Drew, vai Milotic use o Calda de Ferro no Piplup.

— Blastoise contra ataque o Pikachu com a Hidro Bomba!

E mais uma vez, em outra batalha em duplas, Drew e eu pudemos desfrutar da confiança mutua em nossos pokemons, e deixar nosso amor florescer em batalha.

* * *

**N/F: **Adivinhem contra quem eles estão batalhando no final? rsrs'  
Bom chegamos ao fim, me contem o que acharam da fic. e nos vemos em uma próxima.

Kissus *)


End file.
